Underarm antiperspirant and deodorant products are available in a variety of types, including gels, solids, and liquids that are rolled on. In such liquid, roll-on products, a dispenser is provided, which generally includes a housing and an applicator. The applicator may include a roll-on ball that supplies the liquid product onto the user. The housing generally contains a reservoir of the liquid, which, when the dispenser is inverted, may employ gravity to force the liquid to contact the applicator and flow along the applicator and ultimately to the intended surface (i.e., the underarm), where it may be spread via the rolling motion.
The packaging of such products, however, may result in a large amount of waste. Typically, the dispenser is designed for a single use. When the reservoir is emptied, the dispenser is thrown away. To avoid such waste, some designs may provide refill cartridges. The refill cartridges may be integrated into the dispenser housing or used to refill the reservoir, e.g., from outside the dispenser. Both options, however, have drawbacks, in terms of ease of use and manufacturing. For example, such refill cartridges may be susceptible to spillage during refill.